1. Field
Systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to bus systems and operating methods thereof and, more particularly, to a system-on-chip bus system including an interconnector and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, digital electronic devices have trended toward miniaturization, high performance, multi-functionalization, and convergence. Accordingly, the use of a system on chip (SoC) where function blocks or components of a system are integrated into a single chip has been generalized. In the design of a system on chip (SoC), SoC development time is necessarily reduced to cope with rapidly changing market demands. To achieve this goal, reuse of pre-designed system blocks, i.e., intellectual property (IP) blocks is increasingly extending. The reuse of IP blocks allows product development time to be reduced and is effective in improving reliability of a newly developed SoC.
For effective design of a system on chip (SoC), it is an important to select a bus system for intercommunication between a plurality of IP blocks integrated into a single chip. In a bus system, transmission and reception of data are conducted according to a determined protocol of the bus system. The most popular bus system is an advanced microcontroller bus architecture (AMBA) provided by the Advanced RISC Machine (ARM). The AMBA includes a variety of protocols such as, for example, an advanced high-performance bus (AHB) connecting high-speed IP blocks, an advanced extensible interface (AXI), and an advanced peripheral bus (APB) connecting low-speed IP blocks.